Cedarheart
|pastaffie = ShadowClan, TigerClan (Modern), LionClan (Modern) |age = Unknown |death = Slain in battle |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Cedarkit Cedarpaw Cedarheart Cedarheart Cedarheart |familyl=Darkflower Scorchwind Lavenderkit Rowanstar |familyt=Mother: Father: Sister: Brother: |mentor=Russetfur |apps=None |livebooks=Battles of the Clans, ''Tigerclaw's Fury, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks=''The Last Hope, ''Bramblestar's Storm}} Cedarheart is a dark gray tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :At the Gathering, Blackstar informs the cats present to remember the fallen cats. Cedarheart is mentioned by Blackstar as one of the ShadowClan cats who were killed in the battle against the Dark Forest. :When the cats who had died in the Great Battle appear as StarClan cats in front of Bramblestar at a Gathering, Cedarheart is one of the cats noted to be among them. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc A Dangerous Path : His mentor is Russetfur. The Darkest Hour : In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight : He is now a warrior with the name of Cedarheart. Moonrise :When ThunderClan visits ShadowClan, a patrol thinks they're trespassing and launch an attack. Cedarheart attacks Leafpaw, and then begins to battle Brackenfur. When Firestar commands them to stop, Russetfur sends Cedarheart back to the camp for reinforcements. Dawn : Starlight :As the Clans are reaching the end of their journey to find a new home, Cedarheart is seen prowling along the outskirts of the group, watching for foxes and badgers. :When Brambleclaw accidentally crosses the new ShadowClan border, Rowanclaw provokes him while the rest of the patrol - Cedarheart, Talonpaw, and Oakfur, appear next to him. When the rest of Brambleclaw's patrol shows up, the warriors are prepared to spring, until Firestar interferes. :When Mudclaw rebels against Onewhisker, Cedarheart supports him along with a few other cats, and is seen fighting with Brambleclaw. Twilight :When Talonpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, is killed by two fierce kittypets named Jacques and Susan, Cedarheart is part of the patrol that plans to get revenge for Talonpaw's murder. His leg is badly injured by the Twolegs who own the two kittypets, as they throw objects at the patrol to scare them away. Later, when a ThunderClan patrol offers to help them fight the kittypets, Blackstar refuses their assistance. Cedarheart tells Blackstar not be a fool and accept ThunderClan's help. Blackstar hesitates, but agrees reluctantly. He then adds in that Cedarheart cannot join the patrol, since his leg was not fully healed yet, much to the warrior's dismay. Sunset :When Berrykit's tail is trapped in a fox trap, Cedarheart and a patrol consisting of Russetfur and Oakfur watch him, refusing to help him because he is born with kittypet blood. :Later, when ShadowClan tries to steal some of ThunderClan's territory, Cedarheart is seen battling with Thornclaw, until Brambleclaw manages to pull him off. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Between ''Sunset and The Sight, Cedarheart retires as an elder. This may be due to his leg injury and it is noted that he is still a young warrior when he retires. ''Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows :When Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are spying on ShadowClan, they overhear Blackstar talking during a Clan meeting. Cedarheart is one of the cats that speaks up and agrees with Blackstar. Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :After Russetfur's death in the ShadowClan camp, he mourns her death with the rest of ShadowClan, saying that she was his mentor and taught him well. :Cedarheart and Tallpoppy complain about the snow before making nests outside their den. He is later seen in the elder's den coughing as Flametail goes to check on him. He is given tansy for his sickness. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Cedarheart is seen in StarClan along with Hollyflower, Raggedstar, and Russetfur when Jayfeather and Spottedleaf need to cross the StarClan-ShadowClan border to find Flametail. Cedarheart persuades Russetfur to allow Jayfeather and Spottedleaf to pass to find Flametail. :Cedarheart is briefly seen during the battle against the Dark Forest helping Littlecloud and Whitewater with the herbs. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :He participates in the battle against RiverClan, when RiverClan warriors are fishing off the halfbridge during the night and scaring away the prey along the ShadowClan border. Along with Oakfur, he is told off by Blackstar for wandering too far ahead of the battle patrol, but is then instructed to hide around a wooden twoleg nest. When Blackstar orders his patrol to surrond the RiverClan cats, he blocks an escape route so the cats couldn't swim away. :He is then mentioned by Dapplenose, who points him out at a Gathering. It is implied that he and his Clanmates, Snaketail and Tallpoppy, are making rude faces at the reader. Dapplenose then mentions he has the longest memory of any cat. :He later narrates the story of Morningstar, along with insisting that there was one more story to tell, before the readers were taken back to Onestar. He tells about the battle between SkyClan and ThunderClan, and how they both had very different stories to tell. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :Cedarheart is an elder of ShadowClan, and one of the cats that the carrionplace disease had not taken victim. While Tigerclaw and his band of rogues visit ShadowClan to help replenish their prey, Cedarheart is seen with the elders of his Clan, sharing a pigeon with his denmates. When Tigerclaw speaks up that it's time for he and his friends to depart, Cedarheart seems to be disappointed, and asks if they can stay to hear him tell a story of when he found a badger in the marshes of ShadowClan territory. Tigerclaw feigns disappointment, saying that he'd love to hear that story, but his friends have imposed on ShadowClan enough for one day. Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Trivia *He is shown in StarClan in ''The Last Hope, but later on is shown helping Littlecloud in the final battle, before the StarClan cats show up. *Despite not earning his warrior name until after The Darkest Hour, he is shown as an elder in Tigerclaw's Fury, which is set before then. *He has kittypet blood through Hal. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Darkflower:Vicky's Facebook Father: :Scorchwind: Sister: :Lavenderkit: Brother: :Rowanstar: Grandmother: :Featherstorm: Grandfather: :Hal: Uncle: :Raggedstar: Half-uncles: :Volepaw: :Mosspaw: Half-aunts: :Russetfur: :Dawncloud: Nephews: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Niece: :Dawnpelt: Grandniece: :Sleekwhisker:Revealed on Kate's blog Grandnephews: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: Cousins: :Brokenstar: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: :Blossomkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Swampkit: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Zedernherzru:Кедровникfr:Cœur de Cèdrenl:Cederhartfi:Setrisydänes:Cedro Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Elders Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Minor Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters